


restless

by JennyMNZ



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: Maybe it was too hard for a man who lived traveling around the world, to just stay put and rest. Or maybe not.Sasusaku Month 2018;Day 03, Restless





	restless

Her husband couldn’t stay put in the same place for long. 

He gave his best to not let it show, but after years of observing him closely, Sakura was good at understanding what was going on his mind without him explaining it with words.

So she always knew Sasuke was feeling restless when he kept looking out of the window during the day. His gaze locked on the clouds and the endless blue of the sky, and he looked like a bird with plucked wings, eager to soar away.

Sometimes he wasn’t looking out from the window, though. She would find him sitting on the porch in the backyard, his cup of tea cold and forgotten, as he sharpened his sword and kunai. He always looked concentrated on the blade as he did so, but his eyes would look blank, his mind probably lost in memories, as his hands mechanically finished the job.

Sasuke’s gaze would wander during the day, as he watched something far in the distance, and Sakura could only imagine what he was seeing.

After traveling for a while with him she could almost understand him, as occasionally she would miss how the world outside the gates of Konoha always seemed fresh and new. But Sasuke had been on the road for years now. He had spent most of his life on the wild, so he probably felt like it was his home.

Sakura usually didn’t mind when he was like that. He looked peaceful, despite the fidgetiness, so she felt happy at knowing he wasn’t filled with hatred now. 

But that time was different.

“Do you miss it?” She couldn’t resist the urge to ask him, taking him by surprise as he turned around from the window to look at her.

“What?”

She nodded towards the world outside the window of their bedroom before adding more details to her question, “Traveling around the world.”

He followed her sign with his eyes, giving one last look to the red and orange sky, before moving from the chair to stand up and walk towards her, sitting on the bed.

There was a moment of silence as he tried to find a comfortable position next to her. Sakura didn’t look at him, but kept watching the sunset.

“You know, it doesn’t matter how much of the world I see,” he finally spoke after a few seconds, “The more I get to know, the more it seems like I don’t know enough about it.”

“Sounds fascinating.”

She knew she sounded wistful, but so did he. And even though she felt slightly guilty for his decision to abandon the life of a wanderer, she could close her eyes and imagine how big the world looked to her back then.

“It is,” he agreed and she couldn’t stop the next question.

“Do you want to go?”

Sakura wouldn’t protest if he did. Despite wishing to have him by his side, she wanted him to be free and happy, so she would comply to his wish.

But when she looked at him she noticed Sasuke wasn’t looking out of the window anymore, but to the small infant in his lap, that had finally stopped crying and fell asleep in the arms of her father.

“No matter how big the world outside is,” he said softly, a smile growing big on his lips as he played with Sarada’s tiny fingers, “This one is way bigger.”   
  



End file.
